A girl hiding in the shadows
by shadow-of-a-moon
Summary: A girl, running from her horrible past and the deaths of her friends and family, meets the host club. However, is it already too late? The murderer she is running from is closing in on her. Is it too late to hope for a normal life , free from running and hiding in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first fanfiction so no flames please! I hope you enjoy reading it and I would love if you could review it please and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated …_

A person walks down the side of Ouran High School. They look around, checking for people trailing them. Their name is Alex- well that's the name they go by now, now they have had to move again and again they have had to change their look, personality, and name. She pushed her short brown curly hair out of her eyes and continues walking. Pretending to be a boy is not going to be easy for her but hopefully, this time, she will not be found. The bell rings inside for the start of lessons as she drags herself inside and prepares herself for the first day not only attending Ouran High School but pretending to be Alex.

"Now, Class 2-A we have a new scholarship student today, his name is Miller, Alex. Do you want to introduce yourself to the class?" I look at my feet and shuffle to the front of the class.

"Um, hi." I frantically try to remember my back story I wrote whilst on the plane to Japan "my name is Miller, Alex please just call me Alex though because I am not quite familiar with honorifics yet…. I am 17 years old…um…that's really everything about me I can say…"I remember that I made my mind up that I would be antisocial. I try to look bored and stare at my feet hunching my shoulders over. "Oh and please take care of me." I bow and start walking back to my desk next to window at the back but the teacher, whose name I can't remember, stops me by saying

"Are there any questions for Alex?" immediately several hands shoot up. The teacher picks one of the girls and she asks with a high annoying voice what country am I from. I think quickly and decide that I will be American. Another girl asks if I have another sibling. I feel as if someone has drove a knife into my heart and twisted it. I feel as if I am drowning in sorrow. All I can see is my little brother lying in a pool of blood. Dead. Not breathing. Not moving. It take me several moments to regain my senses. I answer the question through clenched teeth with tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"I have one twin brother." I hear myself say and I move back to my table before any more annoying people can pester me.

I spend the rest of the lesson occasionally listening to bits but mostly just looking out of the window and watching the world pass by. 'I wonder what each of them are doing, who they are going to see and what they are thinking'. I start to wonder this when I am brought sharply from my thoughts by a very loud angry voice from the front of the classroom.

"Alex I you think you are smart enough to not pay attention in my class please do demonstrate on the board how to solve this equation!" I turn around to see Mr Teacher (I think this is what I will call him from now on because I really cannot be bothered to learn his name) red in the face his eyes bulging out his face with anger. I make my way up to the board, the equation on it is not anything new to me as I have studied ahead in quite a number of my subjects and some of them, like maths, I have even learnt them at university level. The equation takes a minute to solve and I look triumphantly at the teacher how is trying to comprehend how I solved it. I don't get asked a question or rudely interrupted daydreaming for the rest of the lesson.

I eat lunch on my own on the roof, were no people will be able to find me. Since my first lesson, I have been surrounded by lots of the girls trying to fliting with me. It was quite funny at first because they had no idea that I was really a girl too but after a bit they began to annoy me and their constant bombarding of questions was giving me a head ache. So as soon as the bell went for lunch I ran out of the classroom before they could follow me. Purely on chance I found the stairs to the roof and figured that no one would dare to follow me up them.

The clouds seem to scurry across the sky as if terrified something were chasing them 'ha they're like me. Running. Always running. Always on the move. And always scared.'

_Anyway, I hoped you like it. If you could review it that would be great._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed or made this fanfic a favourite it means a lot to me! I own nothing but Alex (and her brother) in this story all the other character are not mine. Anyway, same as before, no flames but constructive critism is appreciated as I would like to get better…. And on with the story

...

The next day was not that much better. I was tired from staying most of the night working and it was having a bad effect on my day. I managed to keep awake in class but as soon as the bell went for lunch I gave up trying to hide the fatigue and fell immediately asleep. The dream that was about a horror film i watched a couple of days ago as a dare, did not last long as before I could start screaming a battle cry/scream and run away my eye lids slowly opened and I was met with a blond haired guy staring at me, his face only inches away from my own.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I slam back and fall of my chair smashing into the wall behind me. I curse and feel my head to check that the wig has not moved. I shoot a glare at the boy who I can now see standing next to a taller guy with dark hair and glasses, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU IDIOT!" still holding my head in my hands I get up and walk towards the now cowering boy, he looks up at me with tears streaming from his eyes.

"I only wanted you to join my club." His voice has a slight accent, which I can't place.

"What club?" I answered darkly still half asleep as I sit back down on my chair.

"Ouran High School Host Club!" I stare at him in utter confusion. Seeing this he carries on brightly striking a pose unaware of my bored stare. He starts of on a long speech about some club about flirting with girls and wining their hearts but I don't really pay attention as I unwind my phone and ear phones. I look up and see the same boys are still there stareing at me as if waiting for a response.

"What?"

"Do you want to join my club then?"

"No. I do not want to join your club. I don't see the point in trying to get girls to fall in love with you if you will never love them back. It can brake many hearts so LEAVE ME ALONE!" by the end of my speech the blonde boy has suck the ground crying. The glasses guy just stares at me his glasses hiding any emotion from his eyes but I can tell that his mind is working on ways of persuading me to join their club. I place my head on the table and go back to sleep blocking them both out as my playlist starts playing.

I get asked the question again and again by them for the rest of the day and the next as well. I started purposely avoiding them around school and in class. I would arrive just as the bell went and I was out of the classroom before anyone else was out of their seat. It was a week later before they had their chance again to ask me. I was looking for a free music room one lunch so I could play the piano because I felt bored. By chance I stumbled upon music room three. I opened the door cautiously and was met with an empty room with partially drawn curtains. There were table and chairs scattered across the room but what I was looking for I saw immediately. A piano almost at the back of the room next to the long window, half in the shadow cast by the curtains. I walked over to it each of my footsteps echoing in the empty room. I lifted up the lid and sat down. So many memories came flooding back to me as a child , my parents teaching me how to play, playing duets with my twin, playing in a band with my friends-where I first pretended to be a boy- and so many more precious memories. I start playing a piece I composed which I used to play my younger brother when he was tired. All the memories of raising him after my parents death come flooding back to me and the melody seems to swallow me in it minor sweet tune. As I end the piece I release that I have been silently crying. I wipe my face with the back of my hand and just stay there remembering the past and the people I have lost.

"BANG!" the doors slam open as a the blonde guy, who is apparently called Tamaki according to the girls in my class always talking about them loudly, chasing two twins. "You shady twins, how dare you harass my daughter…"his speech trails off as he notices me and the sad aura surrounding me as I stare blankly at him and his two friends. I get up realising that I should probably not be here but before I can reach the door several other people come through it blocking my way.

"I am sorry,"I apologise, I turn back to Tamaki-senpai, "I didn't realise anyone used this room. Don't worry I'll leave now.."

"No don't!" I turn back so I am facing Tamaki-senpai "I know that you do not wish to host in my club but you you could be a waiter and a cook, if you want to bake as well." He has puppy dog eyes which are too cute to say no to and I do need to join a club soon as I have to participate in a least one. 'hmmmm…maybe I can turn this into an advantage this way I can meet people who maybe can help me in the future should I get into difficulty- if I am not dead by then-' out loud I say

"yeah sure I can be a waiter and your cook as long as I don't have to 1. Join in cosplaying if I don't want to 2."I can see the guy named Kyoya writing everything down in a back small note pad "I don't have to participate in any club activities or trips if I do not wish to and will be NO AND I REPEAT NONE AT ALL PICTURES TAKEN OF ME AND PUT ON YOUR WEBSITE OR USED IN ANYWAY OR EVEN TAKEN!" I check this has sunk in. If anyone posted any pictures of me online or had any and they were found it would mean my death but it could lead to them being harmed and killed as well. The twins and tamaki-senpai cower in a corner until I add, "So yeah I'll do it then." Tamaki-senpai jumps up and starts to hug me and he starts shouting about me being a new addition to the family. I prise his hands away from me and add my dark aura surround me "don't do that or next time I'll break your arm!" it has Tamaki-senpai cowering on the floor by the end taken over by fear of my threat. I turn to Kyoya-senpai, as from what I could here from the snatches of gossip discussed by the girl and her friend this morning in lesson, he seems to be the person who really runs the club unofficially "So when do we meet, I preume we meet here as you are all here now?"

He pushes his glases up which gleam at me, "We meet every day after school here and could I have your measurements as we would like you to have a proper school uniform." I glance down at my lose torn jeans, dark blue hoodie and beat-up red converses.

"No, I like what I am wearing at the moment and I wish to carry on wearing this." I reply menacingly at him. Kyoya-senpai sends me a glare but says,

"Of course." just then a feel something tugging on the sleeve of my jumper. I look down and find Honey-senpai looking up at me with big eyes.

"Are you a scholarship student like Haru-chan then?" he gives me an adorable stare of admiration. I look at the brown haired girl who is dressed like a boy for some reason. I nod. His eyes widen and he skips back to the tall boy named Takashi but apparently likes to be called Mori. Apparantly, they are cousins but they look nothing alike. However you can't go on looks bearing in mind I have a twin and we look nothing alike even when we were younger and not in hiding. I suddenly remember that I am supposed to go to the shops to get some food for my lunch tomorrow and the shop is shutting soon. I curse under my breath and sprint out shouting a goodbye as I speed down the corridor wondering what tomorrow will bring.

...

I hoped you liked it!


End file.
